


What's Your Flavor?

by Ladytalon



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern - Fandom, Green Lantern Corps - Fandom, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No good deed ever goes unpunished, as Tora realizes after offering to share with Guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Flavor?

  


Tora smiles as she takes the ice-cream cone that Guy has just presented her with. "My favorite!" His chest swells with pride at a job well done when she reaches a hand up to touch his cheek. "Thank you, Guy."

"Well, hey – anything for my girl," he grins, hurling himself down on the couch next to her with a force that nearly propels Tora in the air. The cushions dip under his weight and cause her to slide against him despite her best efforts to remain upright, so she finally gives up and allows him to drop an arm around her shoulders.

Leaning against him comfortably, Tora applies herself to eating her pistachio ice cream. She tries not to encourage Guy by using her tongue to lick up the melting treat (she can easily refreeze the cone, but it's more fun this way) because it's bad enough that the ice cream itself is as green as his uniform; she's learned from experience that licking just about _anything_ in Guy's presence can lead to a spontaneous outbreak of amorousness.

Tora's nearly halfway through before she realizes she hasn't even offered him any. "Would you like a taste?" she asks innocently.

"Thought you'd never ask." Guy leers and before she realizes it, he's leaning in and swiping his tongue from her collarbone up to her earlobe.

Tora squeals in surprise, swatting him. "_Guy!_"

"What'd I do? Ya asked me if I wanted some!"

"Get out of here," she giggles, pushing on his chest as he leans in to try to do it again.

Digging the most pitiful expression he has up out of his arsenal, Guy eyes her reproachfully. This tactic is only met with quiet amusement, so he heaves a sigh as he gets off the couch. "You're one cruel woman."

Tora wrinkles her nose. "I know."

"I'll just ask Bea to gimme some of _hers,_" Guy threatens.

"You will not."

"Yeah huh." He saunters off and Tora puts her cone aside, waiting.

Thirty seconds later a piercing shriek echoes from the general direction of the kitchen, closely followed by a shout of laughter that's cut short by a _whoosh._ A red-headed blur hurtles past her yelling something about picking her up at seven… closely pursued by a ball of flame yelling something about castration.

Tora curls up on the couch and resumes eating her ice cream, trying not to laugh.


End file.
